On the Silver Screen
by Misura
Summary: Honda is caught on film in a rather ... compromising position. With Otogi. [OtogiHonda, some SetoJoey]


On the silver screen

x

Warnings/notes : Otogi/Honda, major silly, hints at sex, hints at Seto/Joey.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 23rd may 2004, by Misura, in reply to a post in the livejournal-community 400words by Jess, which offered as a subject:

"What's new on television."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Otogi swore that the whole situation had been an accident, 'cross my heart and hope to die'.

Honda had been sorely tempted to help proving Otogi's oath a lie. Preferably by strangling his unrepentant boyfriend, who seemed amused more than anything else.

If there was one thing Honda wasn't, it was amused.

Embarrassed, beyond angry and determined to emigrate to some place far, far away from Domino, yes, but the slightest bit amused, no.

It had all started harmless and innocent enough.

During a quiet period in the shop, Honda had remarked that he still hadn't played Dungeon Dice Monsters in one of the arenas, with all the high-tech stuff to make the monsters look real.

After a lengthy explanation about him not being to refer to 'the high-tech stuff' as that, but rather by a set of terms that made Honda's head hurt, Otogi had proposed to leave the shop to his assistant and go fill this gap in Honda's experience.

Honda had agreed readily, finding the work in the shop rather boring. Especially since Otogi refused to pay him a single yen for it, because 'you do it out of love for me, not for the money'.

They'd quickly set up the game, and Otogi had given him a quick summary of the rules, as well as some tips on strategy 'to make this at least a -little- interesting for me'.

Not too surprisingly, Honda had lost without even managing to snatch a single heart-point from Otogi. He hadn't been too upset by it.

In exchange, Otogi hadn't gloated too much. A quick check with the shop-assistant had confirmed that their presence wasn't urgently required upstairs, so Honda had agreed to be 'comforted' about the 'crushing defeat' Otogi had dealt him.

All in all, the afternoon had definitely been on its way to start looking up, instead of becoming yet another frustrating afternoon of watching Otogi saunter through his shop, flirting with customers and delegating the most tedious tasks to Honda.

They'd gotten dressed again and returned to the more public part of the shop.

Upon exiting the elevator, they were greeted by a crowd of people, mostly girls, staring at them with wide eyes and the shop-assistant, whose face was as red as a tomato. Behind them, one of the big screens Otogi had installed to allow people to watch the DDM-duels that took place in the basement showed an empty arena.

Or rather: an arena that was -currently- empty. It hadn't been five minutes ago.

Otogi, with his usual charm, shooed the people out of the shop, sent the poor shop-assistant home, promising to pay him for the hours he hadn't worked anyway, and vowed to Honda that he hadn't known the camera had been on.

And that Honda didn't need to worry.

That second part made Honda quite suspicious of the first part.

Officially, he was straight.

Not messing around with the guy who put his best friend in a dog-costume. Joey might consider Otogi as part of Yugi's circle of friends now, but Honda knew that didn't mean he -liked- Otogi.

Quite aside from the fact that Joey might disapprove of Honda being gay, period, no matter with whom.

Honda wasn't exactly going to let Joey shun him, simply for being attracted to other guys, but there were about a hundred ways he'd have preferred to break the news to Joey above being shown in a rather intimate way on a big screen.

It wasn't that Honda was 'shy', as Otogi teasingly called him; it was simply that he had some morals and an idea of what he was comfortable with showing to other people.

Otogi refused to accept that interpretation of Honda's blush every time Otogi reminded him of the incident however. Since he undertook to 'comfort' his 'shy' boyfriend again afterwards, Honda limited himself to checking the room for cameras and spending his last coherent thoughts on a prayer that he'd wake up the next morning to find out he'd merely had a bad dream.

He didn't.

Instead, he woke up to the sound of Shizuka's voice, who'd called him on his cell-phone to 'congratulate' him on his 'newfound love' and 'to wish the two of you all the best in the future'.

That was bad.

Well, not that Shizuka apparently didn't mind about him and Otogi being a couple. But that Shizuka, who didn't even live in Domino, already knew about events that had taken place mere hours ago ... -that- was something that made Honda feel in need of some more 'comfort'.

Otogi peevishly informed him he was too busy answering the phone. From what he heard of the conversations Otogi waged, Honda could form a pretty good opinion what most people were calling about.

That was worse.

Deciding Otogi'd likely be 'too busy' for the rest of the day, and possibly the next ones as well, Honda packed his things to go home, receiving nothing more than a faint wave and a 'bye' from Otogi, who was talking to yet another heart-broken fangirl.

He'd barely set one foot out of Otogi's apartment, when a girl he'd never seen before screeched that he was 'Ryuuji's cutie-pie', which sent an entire horde of people stampeding his way.

Honda managed to reach the relative safety of his home only by sprinting through each and every back-alley he knew to dodge pursuers and even then, he lost his jacket, one shoe and half his t-shirt.

That was a complete nightmare.

When Joey's dreaded call came, Honda was almost relieved.

He was sure that nothing Joey said could make this day any worse.

"Hey," Joey began, sounding rather uncertain. ('Shy', Otogi would have said.)

"Hey," Honda replied. Adding: "So, I guess you know," to get -that- behind them.

"Yeah," Joey's voice trailed off.

"Otogi swears he didn't know the camera was on," Honda remarked neutrally, prodding. Wishing he and Joey were having this talk face-to-face, so that he could read Joey's body-language, for lack of spoken words.

"Do you believe him?" Joey inquired, sounding like he actually wanted to know.

"Nah," Honda shook his head, forgetting Joey couldn't see the gesture. "Not really."

"Want to hear my latest 'get-back-at-Otogi-for-the-dog-costume'-plot?" Joey asked.

Honda chuckled. "Not really. We kissed and made up."

"Man, you sound like some ... girl," Joey teased. At least, Honda hoped he was teasing.

"All right, -he- kissed me, and -I- promised to consider forgiving him. How does that sound?"

Joey snorted. "Better."

"Seriously, are you ... all right with ... this?" Honda pressed.

"Of course he is," a voice not Joey's replied. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Uhm ... Joey?" Honda wondered what was going on. He couldn't recall Joey mentioning to have anyone from out of town over, and he'd recognize Yugi's or Ryou's voice.

"Don't mind Kaiba, he's just being an impatient bastard," Joey answered.

Honda's brains took some time to process -that- bit of information. "You ... "

Joey coughed. "I meant to tell you."

"Puppy's being shy," Kaiba supplied. "And disobedient."

"I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, okay?" Joey hastily offered.

"Fine with me."

Honda hung up, wondering if he ought to be jealous at Joey for not having an exhibitionist for a boyfriend, or simply feel sorry for his friend being called 'shy' as well as 'puppy'.

OWARI


End file.
